mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanto
Kanto is a nation that lies in the exact center of the Atlantic Ocean. Its current leader is Aliuna Kelix. Currently, it is the only nation to have direct contact with The Kingdoms, Ferin in particular. History Kanto's history begins on Earth 1. It was a bustling little country, with large cities and small towns. It specialized in Pokemon Research, being responsible for finding the original 151 Pokemon. In the Earth 2 Era, Kanto and its islands (Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola) are renowned as a haven for Pokemon and a country where the debated art of Pokemon Battling is still high on a list in many areas of the country. Notable Locations Notable locations in Kanto include: *Pallet Town - Home to Ketchum Corporation. *Celadon City - Home to the Capitol Building and the Game Corner. *Lavender Town - Home to the "haunted" Pokemon Tower * Cinnabar Island - Home to the Pokemon Mansion, an old abandoned lab that turned into a burglar's haven. *Cerulean Cave - The rumoured home of Mewtwo. * Lumiose City - Quite possibly the "most pimpin'" town in Kalos, it's home to a variety of stores, as well as the Prism Tower. * Jubilife City - Home of the biggest TV station in Sinnoh, Jubilife TV, this city also hosts the daily Pokemon Lottery, where the jackpot is one Master Ball. * Indigo Plateau - Home of the Pokemon League, trainers can spend their whole lives training for it, and still fail. *Mt. Coronet - The highest point in Sinnoh. Thought to be the closest link to Ferin by the people. *Snowpoint City - This snowy area is very high concentrations of mysterious energy. *Route 10 - Known as "The Vanishing Route" by the people of Unova, it tends to appear and then vanish as soon as it appears. Rumoured to be home to legendary Pokemon. Events In 2013, The Republic of Minecraft added Kanto to the Minecraftian Union, thus making Aliuna, the Leader of Kanto, Vice Leader of Minecraft. The nation redeclared independence on 2 April 2014, and rejoined the Global Defense Initiative shortly after, remaining until its collapse in January 2015. In 2016, it was revealed that the Kanto near Minecraft was nothing more than a very clever hologram, and that the real Kanto was in the exact center of the Atlantic Ocean. When asked about it, Aliuna gave a sly smirk and went back into her home. Also in 2016, after Minecraft's incredibly-well-timed revolution, Kanto and Minecraft became the same nation. As of May 9, 2016, K-Corp technicians are researching a new potential landmass that could be one of Kanto's "Lost Islands" in a project titled Project SUMO. The next day, a new island chain was finally discovered near Johto. It has been named Alola. Currently, scientists have discovered three new species of Pokemon native to Alola: Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. They are currently working on discovering other kinds. As of June 2, they have discovered a Rotom, a pokemon native to Sinnoh, inside of an Alolan's pokedex. The Rotom gives the dex similar functionality to a PokéTab, and it is unclear what else the Rotom provides. As of 4/20/17, the entire Alolan island chain has been mapped out, and the Alolan people have been welcomed into the Kantish way of life. The Revolution and Merging In 2016, amid reports of the Minecraftian government being corrupt and unruly (as most governments are), a surprise revolution happened, led by Jasmine Ketchum. She stormed the capitol building alongside her brother and a group of civilians. Her father was outraged and attempted to stop the rebelling crowd that was growing outside of the building. However, Jasmine quickly ended his orders with a swift sword strike to the chest, right through his heart. Bleeding and on the ground, he simply asked why. Jasmine responded with this: "You have tormented us long enough. No one wants you anymore." After he was dead, Jasmine and Jake assumed the position of leader until the USSR stepped in. RedStar, in an inexplicable fit of kindness (which he refuses to admit happened), did not nuke the nation and instead gave it to former neighbor Kanto. Weapons Space *The Scimitar (since renamed to Petia dul Ferin, or Passage to Ferin) *Kantish Space Corps *Thalaron Radiation Cannon *Disruptor Cannon Mark IV *the Ferin Light Corps Ground *Missile Squad *A.P.C (Armored Personel Carrier) *N.C.V (Nuclear Cannon Vehicle) *Apocolypse Tank *Overlord Tank *Battlemaster Tank *Dragon Tank *Mirage Tank *Grizzly Tank *Prism Tank *Battle Fortress APC *Athena Cannon *Cryotank Air *UNSC-A4 Pelican (Generation 6 Personel Carrier) *F-45 Bladerazor (Generation 6 Fighter) *MIG-67 Razorsaw (Generation 6 Fighter) *Harbinger Gunship (Generation 6 Strategic Bomber) *Cryocoptor (Generation 6 Chopper) * Century Bomber (Generation 6 Bomber) Sea *A9-67 Constitution Class Destroyer *A9-67 Greatent Class Submarine *A9-67 Hellcat Class Aircraft Carrier *A9-67 Franklin Class Superbattleship *A9-67 Gravedigger Class Battleship *A9-67 Mammoth Class Submarine Superweapons *Proton Colider Cannon System *Magnusson Weather Control Device *S.C.U.D. Storm *Force Shield Generator All of the above were claimed by Kanto as part of the Other Fall. Misc. Technology After Kanto grew into Minecraft, the resources proved very beneficial to K-Corp, and now-leader Aliuna Kelix used the new power and resources to create new technology. Some of the technology created was: *Project JSTAR - Two earrings and a necklace, powered by a PokeTab application, that utilise the power of holographic technology to create "diversions and disguises." Currently, this is only used by Sasha herself. *Project CYMON - Cybernetic Youth Made on .NET, or CYMON for short, was originally to be an assistant/servant for Aliuna, but a few extra experiments led to him gaining full sentience and self-awareness, and Sasha allowed him to instead take the role of military leader. Being the only CYMON unit of his caliber, he was also given the rather amusing name of Cymon Belmont. *REVERT - Attempts to reverse the effects of OI-provided DNA to old OI experiments. (main targets: 0001, 0851, possible 0860 despite the concentration of OI/Human) *SOULS - To document all known modes and types on this world and others. *FERIN - Establish connection to homeworld. *REDO - The only info remaining is a crumpled scrap of paper with four words on it: "Ferin Syn Penguno Ean." Since The Reset, this scrap of paper seems to have mysteriously vanished. *IMPMACH - Holographic assistance. Trivia *Kanto and its regions are based from the Pokémon series. *It is thanks to K-Corp technology that Pokémon Fossil revival is faster than ever. *The nation is known for Pokémon battling, though the morality of this art is still debated. Category:Earth 2.5 Category:Nations Category:Protagonists Category:Superpowers Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:The DAU Category:Country Category:Places